Marvel Vs Capcom Realites Collide
by Kira is Crash
Summary: Going to start off with a couple of characters who I would like to see in the game. After that will take suggestions of characters you wanted in the game(Warning:may or may not turn the way you would expect).
1. Dio

_As more and more realities collide, many heroes and villains encounter new friends and foes, new exotic locations, new dangers, some even collided to become one. As they encounter each other, an evil presence watches from the shadows biding its time._

The heroes from both Marvel and Capcom teamed up to take on Albert Wesker and Magneto to take back the vial that the two villains sought to steal. As the battle waged on, a figure watches and slowly walks towards the battle confidently. Wesker with a power up from Galactus is able to hold his own from the likes of the Hulk and Strider Hiryu, while Magneto grabs hold of the vial and uses his abilities to side shards of metal to clear out the way. The mysterious figure continues to walk and calmly knocks the blade out of his way, everyone looks towards his direction. No one has ever seen him, and no one knew what to make of him. He finally emerges from the shadows and everyone gets into fighting stance. X-23 and Arthur are the first to charge at the mysterious figure. The mysterious figured grinned and screamed out one word.

"THE WORLD!"

A NEW FIGHTER JOINS THE BATTLE, DIO BRANDO THE CONQUEROR.

"Compared to I Dio, you are a weakling." said Dio

"WHO YOU CALLING WEAK." screams Hulk. He dives forwards and delivers a knee and then follows that up with a combo, breaking his super armor. He does his first special move which is grab that freezes the Hulk for a second leaving him wide open for an attack. He does his second special which is a combination of knee strikes that wides with hard strike that has Hulk sliding on the ground. Hulk tags out for Chun Li and she is able to land of couple of hits in. Dio responds with a special grab where he pierces her neck to drain some of blood and regain a little bit of health back.

"I won't make you suffer!" he shouts before he delivers his level one hyper, which high pressured liquid shoots out his eyes and hits Chun-li sending her fly back causing a wall bounce. She tags out for Hulk, and he activates his level three hyper.

"WRY!" he doves with his arms, freezing him in place. With Hulk frozen he delivers devastating blows, "You really thought you had a chance of beating me, you fool!?" He then hits Hulk with a barrage of punches and each time he hit him he cried out the word weakling. With the Hulk completely frozen he throws him up in the air. "Now accept the despair of death!" as the frozen Hulk falls down he strikes it down, shattering it into million pieces.

"Muda MUDA!" screams DIO. This time his fighting stance changes, it was more menacing then before and it was something that struck fear. His new opponent, Chris Redfield, kept his distance from DIO, thinking he is only effective from long range.

"The WORLD" DIO cries out, and Chris Redfield unknowingly gets hit in the face, without Dio throwing a punch. Dio slowly walked towards Chris and screams out one word over and over again, "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!" and Chris Redfield gets hit over and over again and gets sent flying back for a wall bounce. DIO takes advantage of this and hits Chris Redfield with his own combo. Before he lands DIO does his level one hyper, "You look pale," he then kicks him and he then pulls out a stack of knives, "Checkmate." In an instant a bunch of knives surround him, and they all hit him.

Out comes Dr. Doom, and in an instant DIO does his hyper level three, he calls out his stand once again. "The World! TIME HAS STOPPED!" DIO disappears from Dr. Doom's sights and then hears something falling, "IT'S A ROAD ROLLER!" it lands on top of him and then DIO hits the road roller over and over again screaming out one word over and over again, "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA! I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU!" Once the last punch lands, the Road Roller explodes, doing significant amount of damage.

He changes once more and just screams out a loud roar. His shirt just rips, but this was different from before. He isn't as flashy or over the top as he was before, instead he was serious, and emotionless. This was his final form, his conqueror persona. Iron Fist attempts to hit him, but he tanks the hits just like the Hulk, and hits like the Juggernaut. He uses one of his special moves which was small energy ball, and charge Iron Fist and does his second special which where he places a giant sword down on Iron Fists feet that stops him from moving and he does his level one super.

"Hokuto, Tensho Honretsu!" A giant energy beam shoots out his hands and takes out Iron Fist. Magneto comes and before he can attack, DIO the conqueror performs his level three hyper.

"Hokuto Musou Tensei." Dio the Conqueror charges in quickly and grabs hold of Magneto. "Pathetic," was all he said as he delivered a single explosive punch that ends the battle.

"You thought you were going to win this fight, but IT WAS I DIO."

As both heroes and villains lay on the ground defeated as Dio just laughs at the fools who dared to challenge him. There was another figure walking slowly, calmly observing the fight.

"Yare yare daze."


	2. JoJo

Both heroes and villains from both Marvel and Capcom put aside their differences and teamed up to fight against Dio Brando. Despite their combined strength, none of them were a match for Dio and his new found power. Chun Li gets sent flying and she falls into a gentleman's arms. He gently puts her down and observes the damage and the fallen heroes who were defeated by Dio. As he got closer he witnesses more and more heroes and villains fall due to the might of Dio. Dio laughs loudly and declared to the world that he is the powerful. Captain America, Ryu, and Spider-man all charge in for one last attack to take him down.

"THE WORLD!" The three were all frozen in place as Dio laughed maniacally. He soon realizes that he lost control over his body and stood still.

"This...is...impossible." He then sees the figure walking towards him and he knew immediately who it was. He got closer and closer as Dio stood there as a bead of sweat dropped. The figure finally got close, and reached forward and pokes him on the nose.

"Tadaaaa~Hello, Happy Joy-py, Nice to Meetcha-py!" said the figure. To Dio this wasn't the same person he knew. He looked different and his attitude was very different as well. The figure's face changed immediately and it was something more familiar, and he saw the same yellow aura he fought many years ago and it was burning even brighter. "Kuuuuuuuooooooh. SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE! ATA!"

( _Cue Bloody Stream)_

THE BLOODLINE OF DESTINY FLOWS ONCE AGAIN. JOJO ENTERS THE BATTLEFIELD

"What kind of fool challenges Doom!?" said Doctor Doom.

"Huh!? What was that!? Depending on what you said I just might have to kick your ass." said JoJo. He quickly dives forward and pulls out a coke bottle and the cap flies towards Doom hitting him in the face. He punches him a couple of times and kicks him in the gut. His hand turns bright yellow and he punches him, "Overdrive!" this knocks Doom and tags in Nemesis He then performs his level five hyper move, he forms a sign with his hands, "This will be my final hamon."

JoJo then pulls out his famous clackers. "Clacker Boomerang!" He throws them at Nemesis and hits him once in the face, and hits him again as it came back to him. JoJo then performs his level 1 hyper, "This is a declaration of war!" He pulls out his tommy gun and fires at Nemesis, once he runs out of his bullets he runs towards Nemesis and hits him with his tommy gun into the air and as he falls down, JoJo charges the tommy gun with his hamon and hits him again.

Out comes Akuma, ready to take attack him. "Hamon!" JoJo took this time to pose and recharge hyper meter. Undeterred by this he fires his Gadouken, and JoJo snickers and dodges it and the camera zooms up to his face, "Hehehe. Your next line is going to be, I am the Master of the Fists. Feel how weak you are with your body!"

"I am the Master of the Fists. Feel how weak you are with your body!" He realizes that he repeated what JoJo just said, and was shocked by it, "What the…"

JoJo then activates his level three hyper, "Let me show you a little magic trick." He pulls towards him a string that wraps around Akuma. "Clacker Volley!" He then pulls out six clackers and hits him repeatedly with them, "The beat of the overdrive ripple!" He takes in a deep breath to charge up one final attack, "I'm going to crack you into pieces!" Akuma then gets flying back. JoJo continues to charge up his hamon as Akuma switches to Albert Wesker.

"Yare Yare Daze…" JoJo changed his fighting stance and demeanor. He wasn't as goofy, he was calm, cool, collective and ready to kick ass. He stood tall and with his hands in his pockets.

 _(Cue End of The World)_

JoJo punches him with a left hook and then does a strong front kick. He runs towards him and Wesker tries to attack him. "Star Platinum!" A ghostly figure appears before Wesker and attacks him with a barrage of punches.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" shouted Star Platinum. Wesker decided to keep his distance and attack from afar. JoJo was still calm and didn't waver. "Star Finger!" Star Platinum's fingers extend to hit Wesker from a distance. Star Platinum charges up with it's punch. Wesker tries to stop it attack, and while it connects, Star Platinum powers through and hits Wesker.

"Have a nice flight." Said JoJo as he activates his level 1 hyper and Star Platinum punches Wesker over and over again like before, only this time it was longer and was more powerful. "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" He sends him flying back with his final punch. Magneto comes out to challenge JoJo and he was more than a match for JoJo. He then decides to use his level 3 hyper, "Star Platinum!" Star Platinum comes out and punches Magneto.

"ORA!" Star Platinum comes out and punches Magneto in the face.

"Time to kick ass!" declared JoJo, "Star Platinum, THE WORLD!" Time freezes and Star Platinum punches Magneto over and over again.

""ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" said Star Platinum as he punched him over and over again.

"You pissed me off." said JoJo as he pointed at Magneto. Time resumes and Magneto collapses. Jedah appears before him and is able to attack him. JoJo takes a deep breath and his shirts rips open due to how large his muscles got.

 _(Cue Ai o Torimodose!)_

JoJo stood still as Jedah rushes in. JoJo then unleashes a barrage of punches himself.

"ATATATATATATATATATATATATATA HO WATA! North Star Hundred Crack Fist!" Jedah gets back up and after a few seconds he gets stunned for a sec, leaving him wide open for a combo that ends with an uppercut, "North Star Fierce Flying Rip!" As Jedah was slowly getting back up, JoJo got in a pose that was just inviting Jedah to attack. He tries to hit him, JoJo just flips above him and kicks the back of his head. JoJo then does his level one hyper move, he emits energy out of his hands and hits Jedah on his torso, "North Star Heaven Breaking Life or Death!"

At the end gets sending back against the wall, and out comes Firebrand. Firebrand leaps up spits out a fireball at JoJo, which he then leaps into the air and a flying sidekick and knocking Firebrand down to the ground. As he lands in front of Firebrand he does other level one hyper move. He calmly takes his thumbs and jabs them against the temples of his heads, "North Star Remorse Fist." Firebrand steps back a little bit, confused at what happened while JoJo looks on calmly. "You have three seconds to live, I would meditate on the sins that you have committed." Something happens and Firebrand collapses.

Out comes Dormammu ready to take on JoJo. He proved to be JoJo's toughest challenge yet and he could barely land a hit. He then used his level three hyper move in order to defeat Dormammu. "North Star Nil-thought Rebirth." said JoJo as he dashes forward with a punch. Dormammu quickly turns around and sees not JoJo, but the master of the South Star White Heron Fist, Shu. He then does front flip kick that sends him flying in the air. Soon two other fighters, Shin and Toki both do a flying side kicks hitting Dormammu. Another fighter, Souther, fires an energy that looks like a phoenix at Dormammu, and then Rei comes down from the sky and strikes him down with his fists. As Dormammu lands down to the ground, he looks up and sees a tall and imposing Raoh punching him out with a single fist, taking him out for good.

Dio finally shows up to take advantage of the weakened JoJo. He beats him down with his fists and to him he looked ready to collapse. "I won't make you suffer for long." He uses his level one hyper to finish him off.

"Erina…" Those were the last words he muttered before he collapse. But, there's a flash cut and in it was a little girl worried and scared. It was Rin calling out to her protector and friend to rise once again.

"KEEEEEEEEN!" Screamed out Rin. The hamon he stored earlier begins to flow through his body and erupted with in. His body glowed brighter than ever before.

"Can't stop now. Too many people are depending on me." JoJo gets back up as his body glowed even brighter.

 _(Cue Sono Chi No Sadame)_

He rushes forward catching Dio off guard due to how fast he was. JoJo delivered a straight jab to the face. The punch was stronger then he is used to. Dio realized that the hamon has amplified his strength and speed, more so than before. This isn't the same JoJo he once knew. He tags out for someone else and out came the Super Skrull. Despite his appearance JoJo remained undeterred.

JoJo rushed in and started his attack, "Overdrive Barrage!" He delivers a barrage of Hamon charged punches and knocked him in the air. JoJo wanted to continue the attack and rushes in and charges hamon in his fists once again, "Scarlet Overdrive!" He leaps into the air and attacks with a flaming uppercut. He lands on the ground and Super Skrull figured this should give him more time to recover, however JoJo had something else in mind. "Zoom Punch!" his arm stretches and it hits him from a distance.

Super Skrull falls down to the ground and as he got back up, JoJo performs his level one hyper. "Sendo Hamon Overdrive!" He slams his fist down to the ground and underneath the ground a giant energy of hamon erupts and it hits Super Skrull.

Super Skrull tags out and Doctor Doom enters. Doctor Doom fires an energy beam and JoJo quickly creates a shield out of leaves that protected him from his energy attack. JoJo then slams his fist down to the ground and the hamon energy remained in place. Doctor Doom approaches JoJo and steps on the hamon, and he was frozen in place. This left him wide open for his other level one hyper.

"Spinning…" JoJo twirls around as his fists are engulfed in flame and charges forward and his fists collided with Doom's torso and he lifted him up with his fists and using the hamon energy from his fists, he send Doom flying. Dio finally comes out, last villain JoJo left to defeat. JoJo charges forward and grabs Dio with one arm and slams him down to the ground. As he got up, JoJo pulls out his sword and shouts, "Luck and Pluck!" JoJo needed to end this now and he had just the attack to end this.

"My Heart Is Shivering!" He says as he posed in a fighting stance, "With Enough Heat To Burn Up!" He kicks Dio in the stomach and follows it with a punch in the face, "It's Ticking! The Beat Of My Blood!" He then attacks him with a combo of punches, and charges up his entire body with hamon to the point that it gave everyone around him life. "Sunlight Yellow..." He then unleashes all of the Hamon in a quick, giant barrage of punches, "OVERDRIVE!" with one giant swing he defeats Dio and ended the fight. The heroes all gather around to celebrate their victory as JoJo does multiple poses with everyone.

"What a bitter irony. Fate truly is bizarre."


End file.
